Romulus the Hermit-Crab
This is Sandwing 101'x Oceansona, do not steal or you will pinched by His pinchers! Coding by Eclipse, Free formats page, Helios Wiki. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | sandwing 101 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | His Cup |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ruby |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | On Top Of The World-Imagine Dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Angry |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | A year |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Species | Hermit Crab |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To make an army of Hermit Crabs and attack Oceanis |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | A small cave with many other Hermit Crabs |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Many, many, many Hermit Crabs |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Hermit Crabs |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Any other species |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Pinchers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |} |} Appearance Rom is a small, dark red Hermit Crab, and his hard hide has a dark purple tint to it. The most peculiar thing about him is that he wears a white cup for a shell, which he thinks is a castle. His pinchers are orange in color, and fade to red at the tip of each pincher. His eyes are a deep blue, and has some green in them. Rom has one large pincher, and one small pincher. He primarily uses his bigger one, but uses the other one sometimes. Personality Romulus is a very...fierce crab. He's kinda mean, and brutish, but is nice to other knds of crabs. He's a battle hardened crab. He's hard to understand, but if your with him 24-7 you'd probably understand him. Sometimes Rom is goofy, but not often. History Romulus has a strange history, but it makes sense. Rom was born on a small beach, and had many, many brothers and sisters. After a couple of days passed, an Aquavian stepped on him. Romulus was now very mad, and pinched him for it. The aquavian nearly had a heart attack, and he ran away. That was when Romulus' hate for other species began. Abilities He doesn't have many abilities, but he's a fierce crab. he has his large pincher, which he uses for attacking things. Rom can shout a very fierce battle-cry, but it isn't really scary. Gallery Trivia * Romulus goes by Rom. *Rom is named after the person who supposedly founded Rome, Romulus. Category:Oceansonas Category:Characters